


Pale and Red

by Leticheecopae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Red Romance, Sex, Xeno, sad stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two short Drabbles about Gamzee and Karkat's relationship. One is Pale, one is Red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Piling UP

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar things. Done for a prompt over on tumblr.

He knows he needs to be there for him more, make him all up and motherfuck smile like he makes him, but its so hard when he know that if they ever got down to having a real feelings jam he would break his best friends blood pusher. The best he can do is stay the fuck out of his way and get his own work finished. That’s the other thing, he could never keep what the Masiahs need done from Karkat if he asked, and he can’t lose his palemate.

He wouldn’t fucking survive it.

So he waits till Karkat’s all tucked in under the horns, sleeping sounder than a grub in sopor, flitting through the bubbles like some magic dream. He sits there just outside, hands stroking through hair that keeps getting the slightest bit longer each time, rubbing out knots in shoulders that have been hunched in anger much too long. Gamzee will press his face to Karkats, careful not to leave makeup behind as he hums softly and feels his palemates body relax inch by inch into deeper sleep, riding him of the stress that seems to follow him like a plague.

He knows part of it is his fault, hates himself for it, but he doesn’t stop. The messiah needs him and he will do his job. The fact that it has to come before his best friend get his blood pusher all up and sick with grief and he mumbles nonsense songs that help suck up Karkat’s rage.

“See you later mother fucking best friend.” He whispers each time he sees those eyes start to still, feels the body beneath his hand coming back and he stands, heading to the vent that he now calls home. Karkat crawls out of the pile blearily calling his name every time and it hurts so much knowing that if he came out, wrapped him up in his arms and let him shoosh him till he was as mindless as the sopor he used to eat Karkat would never want to say his name again for the things that would tumble out of his mouth.

“Gamzee.” His voice sounds thick and Gamzee reaches for the grating before snatching his hand back. Gamzee waits till Karkat goes back into the pile and cries himself back into the land of dream bubbles before sliding out and repeating the whole little song and dance over again.


	2. Pale and Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee's mixed his quadrants, and Karkat has no problem helping him deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Squiddlesandsopor over on tumblr.

He doesn’t remember the last time he has been touched let alone held, so when Gamzee grips him hard to his chest Karkat can do little but cling back. He’s missed this, the way Gamzee calms him with large hands scratching through his hair. Karkat presses his face into Gamzee’s chest and is frightened to feel how he is shaking.

“What did you go and do now you pan rotted old goat?” He asks, trying to sound normal although his voice is just a little choked up. Gamzee pulls him closer if possible, almost crushing him with strength that makes no sense. “Hey, hey you fucktard, to tight.” Karkat gasps out and Gamzee releases his hold completely, stepping back. Its surprising him, and Karkat grabs him before he can suddenly disappear again. “Where the fuck do you think you’re go-” he is cut off when he sees Gamzee’s eyes. They are looking at him in a way that makes his stomach clench. “W-what’s wrong?” Gamzee goes to his knees suddenly, making Karkat jump as his hands cup his face.

“All gone and fucked up my quadrants,” he croaks. “Can’t fix it, and I don’t want to.” The words are confusing until he is kissing him, thin lips cool against his mouth. Karkat’s hands snap up to his shoulders, not sure if he should push or pull. Gamzee is his moirail, his ‘best friend’, but there is a need so naked in the kiss that he can’t even think of pulling away. He pitties Gamzee too much to hurt him, and when one hand leave his face to wrap around his waist he lets it. Karkat is the one who slides his tongue into Gamzee’s mouth, getting a groan as the larger troll pulls him closer, his body still shaking. Gamzee breaks the kiss and makes a pitiful sound.

“I need you best friend,” he croaks and presses his face to Karkat’s shoulder. “Need you in my red and my pale, can’t have anyone else and I don’t want them.” Karkat wraps his fingers tight in gamzee’s hair as he trembles. Pale/Red swappings are not uncommon, though they are still not considered a norm in troll society, or at least they weren’t. Karkat snickers silently at that. All the shit his romcoms and novels told him is gone, destroyed by meteors and idiotic kids with buck teeth.

Tugging Gamzee’s face back Karkat kisses him again, a strangled sound coming from Gamzee’s throat as hands go to slide beneath Karkat’s sweater. His fingers are ice cold and make Karkat shiver, but they feel good running over his grub scars, pressing against them.

“You really are a fuck-wit you know that?” He murmurs and Gamzee lets out a little choked laugh against his mouth. Gamzee tugs at Karkat, pulling him into his lap, changing their heights so he is the one who has to lean down to kiss Karkat. Gamzee’s blood may have made him feel cool to Karkat’s skin, but his body heated with each touch, each press. Karkat touches back, getting pants against his mouth and neck as he feels Gamzee’s bulge shift beneath him. The feeling makes him shudder, knowing that Gamzee wants him like that, and his own bulge emerges as much as it can in the confines of his pants.

Gamzee breaks away, shuffling back on his knees and holding Karkat tight as he does so, an awkward hold and movement that jars Karkat into swearing a few times. The only pile in the room is one of Rose’s, an odd assortment of blankets and pillows, and Gamzee manages to get them into it. He lays on his back, knees up and spread as Karkat straddles his hips.

“Please best friend,” he whines and bucks up, making Karkat let out a little gasp. “Need you all up in me. Been dreamin about that miracle for too long.” Karkat swallows at the thought while his bulge react by pressing painfully into the fabric of his pants.

“Okay.” He says hoarsely and moves off Gamzee so he is in between his legs, the movements awkward in the pillows. Its like moving in the bubbles, nothing quite seeming to connect as they strip one another, pulling off fabric gently, but with a definite need behind it. When they are as nude as the day they hatched Karkat can’t help but stare at Gamzee’s nook. Already purple is smearing over some of the blankets, his bugle writhing on his belly. Karkat reaches for it and Gamzee grabs his hand, pulling him forwards.

“None of that my brother,” he says and caresses Karkat’s face with his other hand. “Been waiting too long for this.” Karkat nods in understanding, though he can’t say he isn’t a little disappointed. Not to say his bulge isn’t raring to go. He shifts a bit, bulge sliding against the opening to Gamzee’s nook. The sound Gamzee makes as he drops his head back into the pillows along with the cool feeling of his nook makes Karkat’s brain frazzle, the need to just push inside hitting him hard. So he does, faster than he probably should, but by the way Gamzee is moaning he doubts it matters much. Gamzee’s bulge writhes on his stomach as Karkat slows himself when he is in to the hilt, feeling the way Gamzee’s nook almost seems to curl in on itself.

“So motherfucking warm Karkat,” he groans and Karkat finds it a bit shocking to hear his name come out of Gamzee’s mouth. He rarely ever uses it. “So hot you’re almost fucking burning.”

“Yeah, and you’re gonna freeze my bulge off.” He snaps back and starts to thrust, his hands holding sharp boned hips to thrust in. Karkat starts slow, not sure what the hell he is doing. He had barely ever experimented with anyone else, the only nook he knows is his own and like hell he would ever tell anyone that. Gamzee is enjoying it though if the way his bulge wriths is any indication, same with the honking pants that he lets out with every thrust in.

Karkat feels genetic material starting to drip down his thighs as he thrust into Gamzee, claws pressing hard but not digging. Gamzee’s runs his hands through Karkat’s hair and over his horns.

“Feels so good motherfucker,” Gamzee pants as their bulges alight with pleasure from each others bodies lubricants. Karkat can’t do much more than grunt as he jerks his hips forwards, curling his bulge as he feels Gamzee’s body clenching around him. “Feels so mother fucking good best friend.” His bulge slides around Karkat’s to press up into him, making his pace stutter as they both moan, the cold of Gamzee’s bulge welcome in his burning body. Karkat picks his pace back up quickly, moving faster with the bulge inside him and his own in Gamzee’s nook. He is surprised when Gamzee cums without warning, a deep groan and clenching muscles all around him. It makes the next couple thrusts painfully pleasurable before he himself freezes in pleasure.

“Oh fuck,” he whispers, both their bodies strung tight. “Gamzee I-” Then they are both coming in a torrent of pleasure that has them making incoherent sounds. Gamzee grips Karkat’s shoulders while Karkat squeezes Gamzee’s hips, the red and purple mixing to create something akin to Feferi and Eridan’s color in places. Karkat collapses on Gamzee, panting as large hands wrap around him.

“Got you all up in my heart and diamond,” he says while pressing kisses to Karkat’s horns. “Never gonna let you out.”

“You’re an idiot.” Karkat pants back before shifting so he can kiss Gamzee sweet and slow. “But I guess you’re my idiot now,” Gamzee grins at his words. “Not that that you weren’t before.” Gamzee honks out a laugh and Karkat, for the first time in a while, smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever want a prompt filled ask me at leticheecopae.tumblr.com


End file.
